In the game of American baseball, it is well-known that human umpires frequently make errors in calling strikes and balls in baseball. Several strike-zone detectors have been proposed to eliminate human error. Many of these strike-zone detectors rely on optics to plot a baseball trajectory and are in use by television broadcasters to second-guess the umpire.